Suggestions
Suggestions: *The biome could be like a room with lava and you can place the lava, it could be swamp like (Those rooms with alot of water and lily pads. *Then, you can choose other rooms, whether or not tohave secret doors, spawners, spawn rates, difficulty level, and maybe even add a boss at the end! (Customizable loot!) #"Map of destiny" *Instead of trying to increase village spawn rate so players have an easier time trying to find a village, make a map that looks like a normal piece of paper, but when you hold it in your hand and right click, it opens up a GUI map where it would show you like you normally would when you look at a minecraft map. You'll also see red X marks on villages nearby. **using a special alignment of blocks (like you're building a small shrine) you can create a "Waypoint". Right click of some special block thats on the waypoint with the Map, and you can travel from waypoint to waypoint. (It costs 200 mana, and you wake up at your destination 2 minecraft days later) #Food, Y U NO HEAL!? If there is no hunger bar, at least bring back food functionallity with the 1.7.3 food mechanic where eating the food will still take time, but instead of the food bar, you'll finish eating an apple and it'll bring back 5-10% of your health. *Or, have a green "Stamina Bar" which drains out when the player sprints. Health will still regen at its current rate, but eating food while refill the stamina bar, and a full stamina bar can drastically increase the health regeneration rate. *Plus, have a white "Armor Bar" which adds all the durability points of the currently worn armor and puts it (in a fraction) on top of the highest possible durability points of the currently worn armor. I.E. 150 (Current total amount of durability points added from all currently worn armor) / (out of) 200 (Highest possible durability rating.) *Or have at least food replenish your mana bar, the more "Expensive" the food the more mana is regained. **(Optional): Each quater of the bar represents the wellness of each piece of armor. I.E. the Helmet is above 75%, The top quater of the bar is shaded with green. Or the shirt might be less than 50%, The upper middle quarter of the white bar is shaded orange. Or the pants are below 25%, The lower middle quarter of the bar is shaded red. (50-75% makes whatever quarter yellow) Or those boots are completly destroyed, so that bar is pitch red, barely showing the real white beneath. #With all these bars, why not a new GUI layout seen through the "Mass Effect Pumpkin"? *Scattered across the world are Meteorites witch when mined with an iron pick, drop "Mass Relay Shards." *In a crafting table, put 3 Mass Relay Shards in a single column to make a "Mass Relay Strip". Put those in a single column to make the "Mass Relay Plate" *In a crafting table, put Mass Relay Strips in every corner and put pumpkin seeds everywhere else to make a "Mass Relay Adapter" *In a crafting table, put a pumpkin in the middle, and place redstone all around it to make the "Iron Man Helm" **This doesn't change the interface of the game at all, but it makes it look like your Tony Stark when he's in the Iron Man suit. (Picture of it) *In a crafting table, put the Iron Man Pumpkin in the middle, Mass Relay Plates in every corner, and Mass Relay Adapters everywhere else to get the N7Helm which you can put the charcter bars (Health, Mana, Armor, Stamina, Water Breathing, XP, etc.) anywhere you, Frizzil, would like to creatively put them. You don't have to do this pumpkin, the Mass Effect Meteor thing is probably another mod entirely, im just trying to open a window of opportunity to create and redesign an aspect of minecraft to see what you want to make in your mod. #MOAR BOSSES! Boss Ideas: *1. Look at the "Aether Mod Collaboration" *2. Mother Slime, where one day, multiple slimes defied the gods and the rules of despawning. They formed together and ate their own spawner, growing at an exponential rate (For gameplay ideas against this boss, look up "Luigi's Mansion Boolossus Boss Fight") *3. (something-like-a-) Belial (Diablo 3) Boss Fight. Note: The Belial Boss Fight is inspired by the following: At level 10, the next time you sleep you "dream" (you still have control) of a small tower in the distance... you run and you see all your equipment in a chest, and put the equipment on. you enter the tower of about five stories and a relative large diameter. You notice the centerpieces of the roof are gone (like 12 blocks in each roof of each floor is missing) and a large crater in the center of the first floor, as if a meteoric figure had slammed through the building! You fight your way to the top and see the back of what appears to be an old man... he turns around and looks at you and you see his eyes are pitch white, and his face is on fire! you scream for your life as you back up to one of the tower's edges. He backflips into the crater and you start to calm down and get a ready grip of your weapon as you look into the hole... and the man is riding a: (Firey/Lava Texture of the Ender Dragon. Roof closes, roof's diameter increases drastically. Ender Dragon is stationary while flying(Skyrim flying dragon yet still). Ender Dragon has the powers of the "Hardcore Ender Dragon Mod" (AntVenom's Mod Review). To Hurt the dragon, you need to hit it a couple of times, which will drop a whistle ( Whistle of Tamriel) With it, you can shout at the dragon, which will knock it down where the man wil jump off and you must duel him, he goes down easily, but you must do this 10 times over, where the man and the whistle have cooldowns. *4. The Apollo Arachnid. At a higher lvl, the character sleeps in finds himself in a ruined, colorless city with very low gravity. He finds an insanely high tower with lightning constantly hitting the antenna. You climb high to Discover 10-20 spiders working on a super powered spider, called the "Apollo Arachnid" Project. You see the lightning flowing directly into an already large Spider (You'll be behind unbreakable glass) Still on the tower, you rush to turn off the machine thats empowering the Omega Spider! It blows up upon your coming to it, and you then awake on the rooftops, the spider is 10 times larger than you, and you notice a strange device in front of you. (For now, let's call this device the spider-man version of the hookshot from Legend of Zelda, if you see where i'm getting at here...) This beast can jump very far with good accuaracy as to where it jumps. The mutant spider can launch large colored eggs at you which eventually (slightly quickly) hatch into much smaller mutant spiders. It's hit spot is: when it jumps over you theres a large orange spoton its belly that you have to hit. Remember this world is low gravity so everything in horizontal movement is relatively slow, but things get much farther up, and are slower to come back down. Also, there can be an (optional/if possible) instance where (this is a scorpion by the way) the scorpion will shoot a web out of the its tail that grabs you and puls you on top of it. From here you are riding on top of this beast as it hatchs spiders eggs near you, while you fight various hit spots mybe on its tail, or (zits) on its back. Think of: Spine of Deathwing, World of Warcraft without the armor, just tentacle hit points. *5. Skeleton Prince! He is immortal, looking for someone to be his rival. (He is your undead rival, at first he is easily beaten since your both noobs, but by level 10, you face off with him one last time, and he actually copies your every movement! from your inventory, to your armor, to your stats, to your skill set, to every shot of your bows and wands! The only way to beat him is to fire a shot at some rope (same moves, he can counteract the shot) which will lower a cage and spill lava. He is so bent at you always winning at your battles, that he put himself into a super-hypnotic-trance! (He can't see whats around him!) So you have to line your self up to be on the opposite side of the middle block of the lava! (That means he'll be on the lava!) And while he accidentally sets off TNT in the tower, you grab your companion and jump off the tower. (BATMAN ARKHAM CITY STYLE!) As the tower blows up. *P.S. You could get to these bosses by: When you hit Level 5/10/15/Etc., the next time you go to sleep you get teleported to the dungeons. By killing the boss you can and always will get one and only one "power orb". #Health and Mana Potions lootable from Dungeon chests and Mob Drops. And also for the book you could have spell tomes like in Skyrim. #STAT SYSTEM UNIQUENESS! *Agility, which can't be speed cause as Fizzil has mentioned: thats just trolling, could be bow damage increasing and fall damage reduction, or even how long you can sprint (Look at "Stamina Bar" above) *Genders! Females are a bit tougher then the normal steve original stats, while males have a higher Agility and slightly better mages. *Steve Class! (Balancing) 10 on every stat. #Stat System Generation Code Preperations: *Write a "Steve Everything" (Balanced Stats, nothing special, no classes, etc.) *With that code, Write a "Female Code" (Steve, Female, a bit higher Attack, Dexterity, and Fortitude) and a "Male Code" (Steve, "Male" Giggity, and a bit higher Agility, Intelligience, and Wisdom) *Write a "Steve Class" (Balanced Stats, literally, around 10 on every stat) *Make sure that there are stats written for each class alone. *So now there is a Steve/Warrior/Mage/and Ranger Class, right? *And a Steve/Elf/Dwarf/and Halflnig Race, right? *And also a Male/Female Gender, right? *ALSO: Don't actually include the "Steve" things, alright? those are just to make the Gen Code easier on the system. #Now the hard part... The Generation Code itself! *Step 1: Take 50% of the Chosen Gender's Stats and remember them. *Step 2: Take 25% of the Chosen Class' Stats and remember them. *Step 3: Take 25% of the Chosen Race's Stats and remember them. *Step 4: Add all remembered stats together and add some kind of chance for each individual stat to randomly increase or decrease by about 2 just once at the start of the game. *Step 5 (optional): If neccessary, round to the nearest whole number. (It's possible to get Statistical Decimals here) *Done! This code will create players with an infinite number of possibilities! #EXTRA CLASSES! *When you get a "Power Orb" You have the power to upgrade your class to the next level! *Warrior, Teir 2= Tank: "TouchDown" Slam the Earth around you with a 3 block radius. Higher Stats. Teir 3= Barbarian: "EarthShattering" Launch youself 10 blocks forward and "TouchDown" in a 5 block radius, which requires 95% of your mana pool. *Mage, Teir 2= Cleric: No specific spells, just instantaneiously summon and launch different splash potions. Teir 3=Witch Doctor: Summon 2 creatures and be able to revive players when they're at the death screen, and even teleport other players to themselves. *Ranger, Teir 2= Imperial Archer: Call down a volley of arrows, 25% faster. Teir 3= Archer Hero! Shoot a "special" arrow in the arrow and summon a shower meteors. (Skyrim's Storm Call) *Or instead of "Power orbs" you have the chance every 5, 10, 15 levels to upgrade your class, or keep your current class. If you choose to upgrade your class your level goes back to one but you keep all your items, it also would take more xp to gain levels! #Smart Moving Mod! The Ranger can do all SMM moves as he learns more along the way (LVL up/Base Agility increase/etc.) While the other classes are allowed to at least side step and back step. #Choose where to spawn. When you die you should be able to choose where to spawn (locationsof beds you have slept in). Thats All! I hope you like my Ideas for this mod! The last time I tried to make a page for this kind of thing, some noob deleted the whole page, but I reall put a lot of effort into thinking of these things so please don't do that! Thx! Lvls: make it so that you have to be a certain lvl to wield certain items. I will be hoping for it in the next update. :) I have a sugggestion for a new class it is the ghost the ghost has the ablity to fly + when sneaking it can walk though and fall trough walls and you have the choice to become a ghost when you are level 5+ and you have died 5+ times you press reroll an then ghost (it counts as a class and a race) you get 5 spells as any other and a bonus item (desciption at the bottom) these are the spells oh and also 50% of all damage is not taken spells all spells do 50% of your starting mana 1. teleport, you throw an ender pearl and you take no damage from it (works on creative) 2.storm call (yes from skyrim but modifyed) blasts every hostile within 300 by 300 blocks with lightning and kills them sounds are the player yelling strun bah qu (the words to storm call) 3.ghostly curse,the screen turns red and all hostiles will turn to pigs (can be changed in the files) 4.unseen ghost, become invisable for 3 minutes no partacles and items (in your hand) will become invisable too 5.big boom, a blast with the force of 5 tnts that does not hurt the player cons of being a ghost: all stats are 3% less in the sun (not includeing fortatuide and wisdom) item: mind controler right click on mob and become that mob with that mobs abilty(s)just kill that mob, right click on your self,of try and sleep and you will go back to your normal self. you get the same skin as your defult no smaller no taller just a tint of see thoughness Me and my friend anonymous have come up with a idea, a thief as a class Sneaks so that he/she is only 1 block tall Starts off with a thefty dagger and does not take damage from raptors. Villagers prices are actually 1 emerald= 6 stacks of dirt All spells do 26% of your starting magic. These are spells 1. Fast theft:For 1:00 he moves extremely fast 2. Town theft:teleports to nearest village 3. Bloody murder: spawns a weak friendly ally enderdragon 4. Over my dead body: kills a zombie 5. True theft: steals the most valuable item at the closest blacksmith by:milkev oracle class - class called oracle wich has boosted wisdom and intelligence. also starts out with a holy wand and a oracles cape that would add 1 to wisdom. - basic spell is a heal spell wich heals 50 hp and costs 20 mana. each time its upgraded it heals 10 more health and costs 1 less mana. - a basic attack spell would be a random wand attack dealing 10-15 damage. costing the average cost of a regular wand. when upgraded it would deal more damage. - group heal is a third-fourth level spell for when we can play in multiplayer this spell would create a light at the caster position for approxamatlly 10-12 seconds that every second would release a wave of energy that went approxamatlly 5 blocks out and any player it hit would get heals for 20-30 health. the mana cost would be about 50-60 mana with a cooldown of 10-20 seconds. upgrades extend the length of the spell , makes it release energy more often and makes it heal more. - element breath skill is a second-third level spell that sprays an infinite amount of earth fire water and air forward a long as you have enough mana. any mob this hits will be slowed and hurt for approxamatlly 5-10 damage per second at a cost of about 10 mana per second. the higher the skill level the farther it goes the more it slows and the more damage it does. - searing light spell wich confuses mobs around you and hurts them with 5-10 damage - at level 20 gains short fly ability wich when enabled cost no mana but has a cool down of 30 seconds lets you fly for approxamatlly 5-6 seconds as if on creative mode and takes no fall damage during this duration and approxamtlly 5-10 seconds afterwards - oracle take approxamttly 2-5% less damage than other classes - when a mob is hurt within a 5 block radious the oracle gets 5-7 mana - thats all I might add more at a later time :) = idea: enchanting. you need to do something with the enchantment table; add code that allows you to give your items hsm enchantments.